1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire for a two-wheeled vehicle, particularly relates to a pneumatic tire for a two-wheeled vehicle capable of obtaining high lateral stiffness without requiring any tire structural change, material change and the like, and of exhibiting improved steering stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional pneumatic tire for a two-wheeled vehicle, it is general to employ a measure for improving steering stability as possible under a specified tire size, and it is also general to improve the lateral stiffness of a tire as an advantageous standard of the measure.
As an effective means for improving the lateral stiffness of a tire, hitherto, it has been mainly conducted for each kind of members for constructing a tire, i. e., carcass ply, cord layers such as belt or breaker, and the like, further bead filler effective for bead portion reinforcement and the like, to improve the material and the structure of these members, and to arrange additional reinforcing members.
The aforesaid means certainly contributes to improvement of the lateral stiffness of a tire, but simultaneously encounters a problem that the lateral stiffness improvement by the change of material and structure increases the vertical spring constant of a tire with the result that the confort against vibration is reversely affected. Moreover, the lateral stiffness improvement contingent to the addition of members is undesirable for not only an increase of the material cost but also an increase of the processing cost.